Quiero conocerte
by myfeamlady98
Summary: Después de una noche de copas, Pichit no sabe que ocurrio ni porque Chris duerme a su lado. Este por su lado, hará hasta lo imposible, por volver a hablar "normalmente" con él, ¿que pasará con este peculiar par? One-shot


_**Nota:** Después de mil años, y en el último segundo, pude concluir con este OS. La idea me venía rondando la mente desde hace mucho tiempo, y aunque al final no termino como me lo había planteado inicialmente, estoy satisfecha con el trabajo que cree._

 _Al final dejare un par de notas._

 ** _Declaraciones:_ **_Yuri! On Ice es propiedad de MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo_.

 _ **Aviso:**_ _Este Fic participa del Reto de apertura ''Jugando con el azar'' del foro ''See you Next Level''._

* * *

Mi sonrisa atrajo la mirada de varias personas. Guiñe coquetamente mi ojo derecho a algunas chicas que pasaban por mi costado, ganándome risitas y sonrisas juguetonas.

Típico en aquellos que me miraban.

O en casi todos.

Mis ojos volaron hasta un joven de tés morena acompañado del prometido de Víctor.

Una tenue sonrisa creció en mis labios, mientras caminaba hasta ellos.

—Que gusto encontrarlos aquí chicos—tanto Yuuri como su acompañante voltearon inmediatamente tras escucharme.

—Chris—llamo Yuuri moviéndose a un costado para hacerme un espacio en la mesa en la cual estaban sentados.

—Hola—saludo Pichit, alejándose un poco.

Internamente, fruncí el ceño ante la distancia que ponía Pichit, entre el lugar donde acababa de tomar asiento y él, pero, exteriormente seguía con mi habitual sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te va con tu vida de casado Yuuri?—Yuuri se sonrojo hasta las orejas en cuestión de segundos tras escuchar mi pregunta.

Recargue mi barbilla en mi mano derecha, mirando de reojo al tailandés, cuya vista estaba centrada en su café mocca.

—Em, b-bien... quiero decir, es muy diferente a lo que me imaginaba.

—Imagino que Víctor no te deja dormir mucho—comente, logrando avergonzarlo más si era posible, y a su vez, logrando que el chico moreno riera.

—¿Ya le viste el chupete que tiene en el cuello?—pregunto Pichit con media sonrisa, sin verme en ningún momento.

Mis ojos volaron a dicha área, que fue cubierta inmediatamente por la bufanda verde del castaño.

—No es cierto—dijo de forma atropella, saltando en su sitio cuando una llamada entro en su celular—. Vuelvo enseguida—anuncio tras ponerse de pie, comenzando a alejarse de la mesa.

Inevitablemente, un profundo silencio se formo entre Pichit y yo.

Le mire una vez más, soló para cerciorarme de que no me miraba.

—¿Sigues molesto conmigo?—pregunte con cautela.

Al no obtener una respuesta inmediata, supuse que no me contestaría, pero contra todo pronostico, lo hizo.

—Bueno, no veo porque debería—comenzó, abandonando su café por unos momentos—. Fue un accidente.

—Pichit—le corte al ver hacia donde dirigía la conversación—, admito que tomamos un poco más de la cuenta, y si, puede de que durmiéramos juntos pero... no me dejaste explicarte lo que ocurrió esa noche, no fue un error...

Sus ojos chocolates me miraron confundido.

—No te entiendo, si alguien se llega a enterar de lo que paso...

Suspire lentamente, él no me escucharía sin importar que ocurriera, por lo menos no de momento.

—¿Crees que me importa?—interrumpí sin muchos ánimos de discutir.

Era lo último que deseaba.

Le sonreí coquetamente tratando de calmar la situación, ganándome como siempre la misma reacción, nada.

—Debería.

Se puso de pie, dejo un poco de dinero sobre la mesa y se alejo de esta, ignorando por completo como le llamaba.

—¿A dónde fue Pichit?—pregunto Yuuri tras volver y no verlo en la mesa, solo encontrándose conmigo de pie, aún costado de esta.

Lo mire entre debatiéndome si ir tras el moreno o quedarme, al final decidí que lo más listo era quedarme, no quería hacerlo enojar, por lo menos no más.

—Le surgió un problema.

—Ah, espero que no sea grave—murmuró preocupado.

—Yo también—respondí levemente.

* * *

La música era ensordecedora y de vez en vez, sacaba a alguna chica a bailar, jugando a ver quien tocaba mejor.

Pronto el número de personas en el lugar se volvió tan grande, que era imposible caminar sin empujar a alguien en el proceso.

Sonreí a diestra y siniestra, logrando que cada chica cayera a mis pies, y porque no, algunos chicos.

De un momento a otro, a lo lejos, divise a quienes había venido a ver desde un principio.

—¡Víctor!—llame por sobre la música, logrando apenas ser escuchado por Yuuri, que al verme, le dijo al aludido.

—¡Pudiste encontrarnos!—dijo Víctor con una sonrisa—. ¡Creí que te perderías en este mar de personas!

Sonreí de regreso llegando hasta donde todos estaban reunidos.

—¡Yo también lo creí!—le dije saludando con la vista a los presentes.

—Es una pena que Yuri no pudiera venir—comento JJ abrazando a su prometida.

Enarque una ceja mirando a Otabek, más que aburrido.

—Deberías de ir con Yuri si no quieres estar aquí—le comente tan claro como pude.

Este me miró de reojo.

—Dijo que debía de intentarlo por lo menos.

—¿Y no es lo que estas haciendo?

Sonrió un poco antes de palmearme la espalda.

—Despídeme de los otros.

Le mire perderse entre las personas antes de girarme hacia los otros, que estaban ajenos a lo que acaba de ocurrir.

—Bueno—comenzó Víctor, llamando la atención—. Pronto será el cumpleaños de Yakov y la verdad, no quiere fiesta. Pero yo quiero hacerle una.

—Lo harás enojar—se burlo Geordi.

—Cállate—rió Mila, de acuerdo con la idea del albino—. Den ideas.

Reí por su ocurrencia.

Definitivamente su entrenador no parecía el tipo de persona que disfrutaba de una fiesta sorpresa.

Sería algo digno de ver

—Me anoto—llamo la atención de todos, un Pichit pasado de copas, colgando de los brazos de Yuuri—. Se que podría gustarle...—murmuró arrastrando las palabras.

Enarque una ceja al verlo, ¿ese chico tomaba?

—Pichit, creo que ya tomaste suficiente—le dijo Yuuri retirándole el vaso que sostenía, el tailandés replico con molestia.

Odiaba decirlo, pero se miraba adorable hasta cierto punto.

—¿No lo dejaran dar su idea?—dije divertido por la escena, el chico al verme, se me acerco, abandonando la seguridad de los brazos de Yuuri.

—Christophe...—murmuró el tailandés, pero antes de decir otra cosa, vomito sobre mí.

—¡Ah!—se escucho un grito grupal.

Aparte los ojos un momento tras sentir como vomitaba sobre mí.

—¡Pichit!—chillo Yuuri antes de taparse la boca.

El aludido, se aferro a mi camiseta.

—Perdón...—dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Le sonreí tranquilizadoramente, me había dado asco, como a todos, pero era obvio que no acostumbraba a tomar, debía de ser condescendiente con él.

—Tranquilo, fue un accidente...—le dije calmado retrocediendo un paso, sintiendo húmedos mis zapatos.

—Oh no, perdónalo Chris—intervino Yuuri acariciándole la espalda.

—Esta bien, ¿no quieres irte ya Pichit?—le pregunte al verlo mareado.

—Si...

Yuuri torció un poco los labios.

Mire a Víctor y este también tenía una expresión peculiar.

 _Bueno, si ninguno quiere irse, puedo ser un buen amigo._

—¿Quieres que le lleve al hotel donde se quedan?—pregunte después de un momento.

—¿Podrías?—pregunto Yuuri entre extrañado y aliviado.

—Si, también aprovecharía para cambiarme—sonreí torpemente al decir lo último. Definitivamente me quería bañar.

—Chris...—murmuró Pichit, recargándose en mi.

—Y de paso darle una ducha a él—agregue tras ver como él también se había ensuciado.

—Te lo agradezco, tengan cuidado por favor—dijo Yuuri mirando con preocupación a su mejor amigo.

Le sonreí un poco antes de tomar de la mano a Pichit y abrirme paso entre la multitud.

* * *

No considero que Yuuri sea un mal amigo, ambos nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo, pasamos por algunas cosas juntos, así que se que es una buena persona -cuando esta sobrio-, pero claro, que cuando uno esta enamorado deja de tomarle tanta importancia a otras cosas. Como por ejemplo, un amigo ebrio; un amigo muy ebrio.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación del hotel, literalmente, Pichit se desmayo en la entrada, tras vomitar otra vez.

Y adivinaron, otra vez sobre mi.

No podía tener peor suerte.

Era muy lindo que su cuerpo no pudiera con algo tan simple como eso pero, bueno, hay de personas a personas.

 _Entiendo porque eres amigo de Yuuri..._

Salí de la ducha, con un humor renovado, y unas ganas enormes de salir, sin embargo no pude hacerlo, verlo inconsciente, lleno de vomito y murmurando cosas sin sentido, me quito los ánimos de irme y dejarlo por su cuenta.

Después de todo, Yuuri me lo había encargado, no podía simplemente irme y dejarlo a sí, sin más.

Lo primero que hice fue despertarlo, tarea nada sencilla, luego, lo lleve a la ducha, donde me vi en la necesidad de quitarle la ropa tras comprobar que él no podría hacerlo por su cuenta. Para luego, tomar un segundo baño luego de ver que podría resbalarse en la ducha.

En resumidas cuentas, todo un desafió.

Sonreí satisfecho cuando lo acosté en la cama, con un cambio que había tomado de una de sus maletas.

Me senté agotado aún lado de la cama, no era divertido tratar con gente ebria, pero por ese chico, hacia una excepción.

—¡Chris!—llamo Pichit con voz suave, manoteando al aire.

Me reí en voz baja.

—Ah, eres adorable—murmure tapándome la boca—. ¿Te sientes mal?—pregunte tratando de no pensar eso de nuevo.

Ya mucho había pensado esa noche que Pichit era adorable.

—¿Dónde esta Yuuri?—sonreí otra vez.

Ese niño me caía mejor con cada minuto que pasaba.

—Se quedo con Víctor.

—¿Y me dejo contigo?—pregunto con los ojos cerrados, arrastrando cada palabra—. Que maldito.

Bufe por lo bajo.

—Lamento ser tan mala compañía—dije con sarcasmo.

Él se rió por mi comentario rodando por la cama hasta donde estaba yo.

—Eres demasiada buena compañía—aclaro mirándome, se le miraba muy cansado—. Lamentablemente, yo creo que te aburro...

—Podría decirse que no—comente mirando de reojo el reloj, que ya marcaba las tres de la mañana.

—Chris—llamo y le mire de nuevo. Este se incorporo lentamente—. Tomémonos una foto—soporte las increíbles ganas de reír que me atacaron en ese momento.

—¿Ahora?—trate de obviar la situación.

—Si, ahora.

Había escuchado que las personas ebrias hacen peticiones extrañas cuando están pasados de copas, pero nunca escuche que pidieran una foto.

Saque mi celular y lo levante un poco, Pichit se acerco hasta recostarse casi sobre mi y levantar su mano derecha, imitando el símbolo de amor y paz.

Tome la foto y él se quedo donde estaba.

Había que resaltar un punto, o tal vez dos.

1.- Yo estaba únicamente en ropa interior.

2.- Pichit soló tenía una playera y sus boxers.

Y ahora, él estaba casi recostado sobre mi pecho.

Nada de lo cual preocuparse.

Me aparte un poco e inmediatamente sentí como Pichit volvía a acercarse a mi.

¿Estaba cociente de lo que hacia?

Por supuesto que no, estaba ebrio.

—Pichit... tal vez, no deberías de pegarte tanto a mi.

—¿Por qué?

Sonreí torpemente mientras el me abrazo, arrastrándome con él al interior de la cama.

 _Bueno, el único que mal piensa aquí soy yo._

—Porque deberías de dormirte ya—me trate de aclarar.

Hizo un puchero antes de recostarse sobre mi y cerrar los ojos.

—Gracias.

Fue lo último que me dijo.

Me quede despierto alrededor de una hora más, no estaba acostumbrado a dormir con alguien, sin hacer otra cosa en la cama.

Una experiencia algo nueva.

Y si era sincero, Pichit me brindo muchas primeras veces.

Él... era único. De eso no había la menor duda.

Ladee la cabeza, recargándome sobre él.

Ahora mientras dormía, no había pizca del chico que había visto antes. El chico era interesante, muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, por ello, despertaba mi curiosidad y con todo esto, deseaba conocer mucho más de él.

Y si soló tendría esa oportunidad para estar cercas de él de esa manera, no podía desaprovecharla.

Sin darme cuenta me quede dormido. Dejando que a la mañana siguiente, una tormenta se me viniera encima.

Esta de más decir, que Pichit, al ver como estaba vestido, como yo estaba vestido, y sin poder recordar nada, creyó que habíamos hecho algo más que solo dormir.

Y sin darme tiempo a explicar nada, me expulso de su habitación.

Una experiencia nueva para mi repertorio de primeras veces.

Ese niño era muy peculiar.

* * *

—¿Algún día deberás dejar de sacarme la vuelta, Pichit?—su huida se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no me rendiría tan fácilmente.

Había sido pura casualidad que nos encontráramos ambos en el mismo parque, después de todo, ninguno de los dos lo frecuentaba.

—Pues que bien que ese día no es hoy—acuso desde su lugar, a unos seis metros de donde yo estaba parado.

Desde aquel día, había pasado casi un mes; mes donde habíamos hablado cuatro veces, siempre con la presencia de alguien más y sin intercambiar más allá de diez palabras. Difícilmente podría considerarse a eso como una conversación en todo caso.

—¿Me dejaras explicarte o seguirás huyendo?

Le mire temblar un poco, y no supe si se debía al frío que hacia debido al invierno o por la ira que podría estarse acumulando en él.

—¿Explicar que? ¿Qué tuvimos sexo? ¿Qué no lo recuerdo? ¿¡Qué sentido tiene!?—su voz tembló al decirlo.

Efectivamente, estaba molesto; y probablemente avergonzado.

—No es lo que crees...—le dije comenzando a caminar hasta donde estaba.

—¡No te acerques!—me grito, sobresaltándome.

—Pichit—le llame—. Esa noche vomitaste sobre mí dos veces, no puedo encontrar sexy ni excitante nada de eso—comente divertido tratando de hacer que se relajara—. Creo que lo más lejos que llegue contigo fue tomarnos una foto y que te quedaras dormido sobre mi después de eso. Te juro que no paso nada.

Entonces el volteo a verme.

Y soló entonces note que estaba llorando.

Me acerque hasta él y lo abrace, aún cuando se resistió al principio, pronto simplemente se rindió, escondiendo el rostro en mi pecho.

—¿Lo juras?—pregunto con voz opaca.

—Te hubiera dolido de haber sido así, ¿eres virgen no?—lo sentí removerse pero no lo deje alejarse ni un centímetro—. Perdón, pero en serio, no paso nada.

Él se rió por lo bajo, abrazándome con fuerza.

—Ahora me siento tan estúpido.

—No esta de más ser precavido, pero la próxima vez escucha primero.

—¿La próxima vez? Lo dices como si fuera a repetirse.

—Bueno, uno nunca sabe. Me gustaría conocerte mejor.

Pichit se libero de mi agarre, mirándome confundido.

—Creo que me gustas.

—No estés jugando Chris—al decirlo, sentí como si se le hubiera ido el aire.

—Voy muy en serio. Quiero conocerte más, ¿me dejarías?

Note como el color se le subía a las mejillas poco a poco.

—Yo... nunca he hecho eso...

—Yo tampoco, en realidad, me gustaría experimentar eso contigo, ¿lo intentamos?—le pregunte con mi sonrisa coqueta de siempre, esperando el mismo resultado, sorprendiéndome al ver como el rubor aumentaba cada vez más.

Definitivamente quería conocer más a ese chico.

—¿Eso contaría como ser tú novio?

Sonreí ante su pregunta.

¿Cuán adorable podría ser?

—Puede decirse que si, si no te molesta claro.

Él soló me sonrió y saco su celular.

—¿Nuestra primera foto como pareja?

Saco su palo para selfies y lo coloco a lo alto, enfocándonos a ambos.

Definitivamente, nunca me cansaría de este chico

* * *

 **Bueno, que puedo decir: Cumplí mi sueño de escribir sobre esta pareja sdfghjklkjhgfaa.**

 **Ahora bien, el universo donde se produce la historia no es exactamente el de YOI, varia un poquito, no onde mucho en ello tampoco así que esta bien, así no nos hacemos pelotas.**

 **A lo largo de la serie pense: ¿Cómo sería un Pichit ebrio? Creo que algo así.**

 **En cuanto a Chris, lo miró como a un seductor, así sin más.**

 **Espero que hallan disfrutado de la lectura tanto como yo escribiéndola.**

 **Bye bye.**


End file.
